Son of Krypton (Fleckverse)
Son of Krypton ''is a film set in the Cinematic Fleckverse. It is the second film in that Cinematic Universe and is directed by Zack Snyder. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman. Plot On the distant planet of Krypton, Jor-El conducts research in the desolate northern region. While he does his research he is attacked by a giant ameoba-like creature. He manages to escape the creature and returns to his mobile research platform. While working, Brainiac, Krypton's omniscient central computer, appears on screen and demands for his collected data. Jor-El angrily complies, but his bad mood is dispelled by the appearance of his infant son, Kal-El. His research complete, Jor-El heads home. Later, he goes over the data and it only supports his theory that Krypton is on the verge of destruction. His father-in-law, Sul-Van, warns him that his theory will only cause Jor-El to lose the respect of the scientific community, and the ruling council. Jor-El's only hope, Sul-Van warns, is that Brainiac will support his theory, or else his career will be over. As he says this, an earthquake rocks Krypton, worrying the populace. Jor-El reports his findings to Krypton's ruling council, insisting that the planet will explode soon. The council turns to Brainiac, who dismisses Jor-El's findings and explains that Krypton is only undergoing a temporary orbital shift. Jor-El warns the council that their blind dependence on the machine will doom them all. But the council is openly outraged when they hear his rescue plan: to send the entire population into the Phantom Zone—a penal dimension housing vicious criminals and creatures—and then release them on a different planet. In spite of Brainiac, Jor-El still believes he's right. He breaks into Brainiac's central unit and discovers that he ''is correct, and Brainiac knows it. Brainiac lied so that he could secretly download himself into a satellite and escape the planet's destruction, rather than be ordered to waste time preparing an evacuation plan. According to his programming, the survival of Krypton's knowledge is more important than that of its people. Jor-El is tempted to destroy Brainiac then and there, but Brainiac convinces him to hold back, reminding him that, without Brainiac, the planet's legacy will be erased forever. Jor-El's hesitation allows Brainiac to summon a squad of security guards, advising them to use deadly force against Jor-El. He narrowly manages to evade them and returns home. The ruling council is deposed by the planet's military commander General Zod and his followers during an overthrow. Knowing that the use of artificial population control has ruined their civilization, scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara launch their newborn son Kal-El, the first naturally born Kryptonian child in centuries, on a spacecraft to Earth. after infusing his cells with a genetic codex of the entire Kryptonian race. At his home, Sul-Van has been reviewing Jor-El's research and found that it is actually quite sound. Unfortunately, it is too late, as Krypton will explode within hours. Jor-El quickly makes preparations for his back-up plan: to save his son, Kal-El, by sending him off in a small one-person spaceship he had earlier developed. Sul-Van is skeptical of this plan, but he ultimately agrees to distract the police while Jor-El and his wife, Lara, prepare the ship to launch. Seeing Lara's grief over losing her only son, Jor-El offers to make some quick flight modifications so that she can be saved along with him. She refuses, saying that her place is with Jor-El. Kal-El's ship is launched and successfully lifts off. In another part of the atmosphere, Brainiac's satellite completes download and launches into space. After General Zod kills Jor-El, he and his followers are captured and exiled to the Phantom Zone. However, they are indirectly freed after Krypton explodes. As earthquakes rock the planet, and craters in the ground open, Krypton explodes. Kal-El's spaceship then opens a wormhole in space and enters, several chunks of kryptonite entering into it as well. Kal-El's ship lands in Smallville, a small town in Kansas. He is raised as the adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark. Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth, which initially cause him confusion and ridicule. He gradually learns to harness his powers and uses them to help others. After revealing to a teenage Clark that he is an alien, Jonathan warns him not to use his powers in public out of concern that he will be rejected by society. After Jonathan's death, an adult Clark spends several years living a nomadic lifestyle, working different jobs under false identities, saving people in secret, and struggling to cope with the loss of his adoptive father. Clark eventually infiltrates a U.S. military investigation of a Kryptonian scout spaceship in the Arctic. When Clark enters the alien ship, he uses a Kryptonian "control-key" from the ship that brought him to Earth, which allows him to communicate with the preserved consciousness of Jor-El in the form of a hologram. Jor-El reveals Clark's origins, the extinction of his race, and tells Clark that he was sent to Earth to bring hope to mankind for a better future. Lois Lane, a journalist from the Daily Planet newspaper who was sent to write a story on the discovery, sneaks inside the ship while following Clark and is rescued by him when she is injured by its security system. Lois's editor Perry White rejects her story of a "superhuman" rescuer, so she traces Clark back to Kansas with the intention of writing an exposé. After hearing his story, she decides not to reveal his secret. Meanwhile, Zod and his crew seek out other worlds that the Kryptonian race colonized long ago, only to find out that none of the outposts survived after Krypton abandoned them. Zod and the others eventually pick up a Kryptonian distress signal sent from the ship Clark discovered on Earth. Zod arrives and demands that the humans surrender Kal-El, whom he believes has the codex, or else Earth will be destroyed. Clark accepts, and the military hand him and Lois over to Zod's second-in-command, Faora, at Zod's request. Zod reveals that he intends to use a terraforming "world engine" to transform Earth into a new Krypton and use the codex to repopulate the planet with genetically-engineered Kryptonians, killing all of Earth's indigenous life in the process. Clark and Lois escape Zod's ship with Jor-El's help, Clark defeats Faora and another Kryptonian, and convinces the military that he is an ally. Zod deploys the world engine and initiates the process in Metropolis and over the Indian Ocean, increasing the Earth's mass and atmosphere. Clark, now called "Superman", destroys the world engine, while the military uses the spacecraft that brought him to Earth in an aerial strike on Zod's ship over Metropolis, sending Zod's forces back into the Phantom Zone. Only Zod remains, and he engages Superman in a destructive battle across Metropolis using his newly developed powers. When Zod attempts to murder cornered civilians as revenge for his defeat, Superman is forced to kill him. Some time later, Superman warns the government that, if it wants his help, it will be on his terms. To create an alias that gives him access to dangerous situations without arousing suspicion, Clark takes a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet. In a post credits scene, Brainiac's ship is seen in space, floating towards the Earth. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent at age 9 **Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent at age 13 *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Corey Burton as Brainiac (Voice) *Antje Traue as Faora-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross **Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham *Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich *Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks *Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky *Coburn Goss as Father Leone *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Samantha Jo as Car-Vex *Apollonia Vanova as Nadira *Julian Richings as Lor-Em *Mary Black as Ro-Zar *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex *Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *David Lewis as Major Laramore *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross *Doug Abrahams as Heraldson *Brad Kelly as Byrne *Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling *Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy *Howard Siegel as Weaver *Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance Trivia *The plot is a mix of the origin stories of General Zod and Brainiac. Gallery batman-vs-superman-is-further-along-than-we-think-header.jpg tumblr_mkpi659Vka1r8byrro1_500.jpg|Clark Kent. man-of-steel-henry-cavill-as-superman.jpg|Superman in the battle with Zod.